Jean Pierre Polnareff
|0=_EoH |1=_GW}}.png 200px |Caption = Artwork of |0=Polnareff's Stardust Crusaders appearance from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |1=Polnareff from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind}} |Creator = Nimame |Downloadlink = Nimame's version |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Jean Pierre Polnareff (Localized as Jean Pierre Eiffel in All-Star Battle) is one of the main characters of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, who also appears as a supporting character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. Polnareff is a fairly impulsive and loud-mouthed frenchman who has a genuinely good nature despite his flaws. He initially joins Jotaro Kujo and his group to avenge his sister, who was brutally raped and murdered by the Stand user known as , but later devotes himself to helping the Joestar group take down DIO. Years after DIO's defeat, Polnareff and Jotaro began to investigate the whereabouts of the remaining Stand-granting arrows, one of which was still in the possession of Diavolo, the leader of the Italian mafia group known as Passione; this led Polnareff to became involved in a failed assassination plot against Diavolo, with Diavolo's retaliation resulting in serious injuries to Polnareff that rendered him without the use of his eye and lower legs, prompting him to ally himself with Giorno Giovanna to take down the mob boss. Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot, is an extremely skilled swordsman, and is capable of moving at incredible speeds and performing actions with equally impressive precision, as well as protecting itself from harm by shielding itself in a suit of armor, which it can shed at any time to improve its agility and nimbleness at the expense of its defense. During the events of Golden Wind, after Silver Chariot is pierced by a Stand-granting Arrow, it evolves into Chariot Requiem; though it lost its swordfighting skills and armor in the process, it gained the much more terrifying ability to manipulate souls and life which, by extension, also allows it to manipulate other Stands. Unlike its previous form, Chariot Requiem is also completely autonomous and acts independent of Polnareff's command, which also allowed it to continue to exist as a separate entity after Polnareff's death. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made various times by many authors, such as Nimame and Izumo. Nimame's version Polnareff is an all-around character, being capable of chipping away the life of enemies by repeated thrusts and jabs with Silver Chariot's sword even when they are defending, and is very good at close and mid-close range combat. Even though his only long-ranged attacks are a few of his supers, he has few disadvantages, save for his air attacks being fairly weak and limited in application. Polnareff has a strong AI which will frequently use the armor-shedding Hyper and do the typical tandem-attack with his Stand in which they surround the opponent, with their Stand on one side and the character themselves on the other, frequently performed by other characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with similarly brutal A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Videos Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Males Category:Sword Users